To Fix A Heart
by Spirit Dancer Soul Singer
Summary: Ami has invited everyone to her villa over the summer again. But a fight enthuses between the Tiger and the Dragon and maybe, things just might change for the best. One-shot.


**I had a couple of hours on my hands and after watching Toradora! , I kinda wanted to write a one shot for it...here's my first try as an amateur! Hope you like it!**

**Baka Inu- Stupid dog**

**-chan, -kun,- Its a japanese thing**

**Baka- stupid**

* * *

'I wish we could stay like this forever.'

Ryuuji thought this as he sat on the beach with Taiga in his lap. It was silent except for the waves crashing against the shoreline and the muted chatter in the background at Ami's villa. The sky was starry and a full moon reflected perfectly against the water. Ami, Ryuuji, Taiga, Minori, and Yusaku had all went to go the Ami's villa again for the summer break after high school had ended. Ryuuji had proposed to Taiga (who accepted after head butting him) and Ami had graciously invited them to her villa.

Ryuuji recalled a conversation between him and Ami when they had arrived at her villa.

_-Flashback-_

_"..And this, Takasu-kun and Aisaka, is your room!" Ami announced as she led him to a new bedroom. It had a overview scene to the beach and a small desk with a night lamp on it. But..._

_"It's really nice , Kawashima-chan..." Ryuuji said. "But will you please explain why there is only ONE bed instead of two? And why doesn't Taiga have her own room?"_

_Ami blinked innocently. "What's wrong with you two sharing a room? You guys are married already, aren't you?" _

_"That's true Kawashima-chan, but..."_

_ "And besides," Ami interruped Ryuuji. "A wife and husband should be fine if they share a bed, isn't it?" Ami smirked victoriously as Ryuuji's silence. "Listen here, baka chihuahua," Taiga snarled at Ami. "You'd better get me a room for myself or..."_

_"Unless Takasu-kun wants to sleep separately with you, you two will be sharing the same room as well as the same bed, got it?" Ami said calmly. "Well, Takasu-kun?" Ami asked. "Do you want a separate room from Aisaka, or do you not mind sharing the same room as her?"_

_"I-I-" Ryuuji was at a loss of words. He didn't want to anger Taiga, but a quite big part of him also wanted to be with her on the same bed..._

_"Then it's settled!" Ami clapped her hands together happily, taking Ryuuji's loss of words as a yes. "You two will sleep here for the rest of the week, and that is settled!"_

_While Aisaka fumed quietly (at first), Ami whispered to Ryuuji something as she passed by him._

_"You know," Ami whispered quietly so that only Ryuuji could hear. "The room's soundproof, so you and Taiga can do whatever you two are going to do." And with that, Ami walked towards the kitchen to meet up with Minori and Yusaku._

_Ryuuji turned around blushing madly. "Wait, Ka-" __He felt a hand grip his shoulder. Slowly, he turned around to face a very pissed Taiga. "Well, Ryuuji," she said, one eyebrow twitching dangerously. Ryuuji gulped. "Y-y-yes?" He asked nervously._

_"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, BAKA INU?!" _

_-Flashback ended-_

'Damn, my back is still sore from that,' Ryuuji thought as he unconciously rubbed his sore back with one hand, keeping the other one wrapped around Taiga.

"Ne, Ryuuji?" Taiga asked. "Hm? What is it? You thirsty?" Ryuuji asked. "No..." Taiga's voice drifted to a whisper. Ryuuji sighed as he wrapped Taiga into a tight embrace. Taiga blushed a little from the feeling of Ryuuji's arms around her.

"What did Kawashima tell you?" Taiga asked suddenly. "Huh?" Ryuuji asked. "Don't think you can fool me!" Taiga turned around to face Ryuuji, only to find her face a few centimeters away from his. They both blushed and turned away from each other, both faces bright red. "So, what did she say?" Taiga mumbled.

"Oh, she just said some stuff about the room," Ryuuji said. "That was it." "Like what?" Taiga keep persisting. "Taiga, she just wanted to say some stuff that didn't even matter, okay?" Ryuuji said, feeling slightly annoyed. "Tell me!" Taiga demanded.

"You don't want to know!"

"How would you know that I wouldn't want to know?!"

"It doesn't matter, I said!" By this time, they were pretty much yelling with each other.

"Well it does matter to me!"

"Why would it? Its just some stuff!"

"Because we have to tell each other everything!"

"But what if it doesn't matter!"

"I need to make sure that you aren't straying off, you dirty Inu!"

"I am not a dirty Inu, for one thing! And why would you think I be unfaithful to you?"

-Slap!-

"BECAUSE ITS A CURSE AND I'M SCARED!" Taiga shrieked. The noise at the villa died down quickly. "EVERYONE LEAVES ME!" Taiga shouted. "My old man kicked me out to be with his new wife," she said, tears appearing at the corner of her eyes. "My mom didn't want me either because I might ruin her new family. And every time my old man comes and promises that he and I could start over, that we could finally trust each other again, he doesn't keep it!" she sobbed.

"He always breaks his promises! Too many to count anymore! And even though I may not care for the old man, I still feel the pain in here!" Taiga rest her hand above her heart. "It hurts to be abandoned, to be unwanted, to be promised, then lied to so many times!"

Taiga wriggled out of Ryuuji's grip and got up, harshly wiping the tears from her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to return to my room." And Taiga stormed off, without turning around to listen to Ryuuji.

* * *

Ryuuji walked into the villa, only to be met by a torent of questions coming from everyone else.

"Aisaka just shoved past me!"

"What happened, Ryuuji?"

"Did you have an affair, Ryuuji?"

"Eh, no way!"

"She DID mentioned something about unfaithful men..."

"IS THIS A LOVERS FUED?!"

"EVERYONE, QUIET DOWN!" Ryuuji shouted. The questions died, causing an uncomfortable silence to arouse. Ryuuji sighed and began to play with his bangs, a naturally occuring habit of his. "We just had a small argument about something," Ryuuji said.

Of course, everyone obviously noticed that it wasn't small at all, but they let him continue anyway.

"Anyways, I just have to go clear things up with her and everything will be alright." And with that, Ryuuji gently pushed out of the small crowd and began to walk up the stairs to his bedroom.

"So..." Yusaku said. "Anyone-"

"Come on!" Ami whisper-shouted. "I wanna see whats going to happen!"

* * *

Taiga sat on the bed, curled into a small ball, thinking about the events that had occurred during the past few minutes. After a fit of sobbing into the pillow then proceeding to punch it, she no longer felt the pain and anger and simply sat there trying to figure out what happened.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Go away," Taiga said, none to energetically. Of course, she just _had_ to forget to lock it, which allowed Ryuuji to walk in easily. "Taiga, we need to talk," Ryuuji said as he sat down on the bed after shutting the door behind him.

Taiga mercilessly kicked him in the head.

"Get off me, baka inu!" She yelled at him. He got up from the floor, rubbing his reddening cheek. "Don't kick so hard, Taiga," he scolded lightly.

"Let's talk about what happened, okay?" Ryuuji asked as he stood up. He decided not to sit again in the fear of being hurt yet again.

"No."

"It seriously wasn't that big, what Kawashima-chan said," Ryuuji explained. "I don't understand the big fuss about-" "It's a big deal for me, Ryuuji!" Taiga said. "I've always been cursed to have everyone I care about leave me in some way," she continued. "And I was afraid that you were going to leave me too."

"Taiga, I'd never leave you." Ryuuji sat down on the bed and hugged the tiny ball. She was so small, it was easy to wrap his long arms around her and draw her closer to him.

"And even if we were seperated," Ryuuji continued, "I would cross over time and space just to be with you," he whispered gently in her ear. Taiga was eerily still for a few seconds. "Um...Taiga...?"

"Baka Inu," she said hoarsely as she felt tears well up in her eyes, although this time, these tears stood for something else. "You promise?" she whispered.

"Promise what?"

"Promise to never leave me."

"I promise," Ryuuji said. "I promise that I will never leave you for all eternity."

Taiga slowly uncurled herself, and Ryuuji felt an urge to comfort her, to be with her forever and always by her side, just like during the race for Mr. Lucky Guy...

'Looks like I really am Mr. Lucky Guy, aren't I?' Ryuuji said to himself.

"Kiss me, Ryuuji." Ryuuji blinked. "Wait, what?"

"You hear me, Ryuuji. Kiss me," Taiga said. Ryuuji stared down at the angel in his arms and very slowly, leaned towards her. She began to learn towards him as well and soon, their lips met. They soon released each other, both of them blushing madly. "That was better then last time when your lips were all dried and crackly," Taiga pointed out.

"Shu-!" Before Ryuuji could finish what he was going to say, Taiga had caught his lips with her own again in another kiss. The kiss became deeper and soon, they both were lying down on the bed, their legs intertwined with each other as the kiss gradually more passionate.

Outside the rom, three people had decided to invite themselves to listen in at the door.

"I never told him the door wasn't soundproof now, did I?" A figure smirked.

* * *

**And so there you have it! I hope you all enjoy it! ^^**


End file.
